The Hot Wings Club
by Harley Harlequinade
Summary: What happens when the Ankoku Bujutsukai teams are forced to attend a choosing for members of a demented club? Read to find out!
1. Choosing the Members!

*The First Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Him: Hi all possible club members, I'm Him. Yup, that's m' name. Yeh heh heh!   
  
Anyways, we'll be choosin' some club members for this Hot Wings devotees club... thingy.   
  
Now let's meet the member... thingys. Yeh heh heh! And to be contestants, here are some   
  
Ankoku Bujutsukai peoples to be in the club... maybe.  
  
*Curtains open to reveal members of the Rokuyoukai, Toguro, Mashoutsukai, Dr. Ichigaki, and   
  
Uraotogi Teams*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh!   
  
Jin: Who are you?   
  
Him: That's it, anyone can see he doesn't love hot wings! Get him out of here!  
  
Jin: Yay! *flies out of the window on the ceiling and breaks it*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! He'll pay... repair fees!  
  
Touya: Uh yeah, I also don't like hot wings. Can I go now?  
  
Him: Sure! *shoves him into a Porta Pottie* Now you may go. Yeh heh heh! *Pottie turns   
  
into a rocket and blasts into the ceiling*  
  
Touya: Noooooooooooooo!!!... He'll pay... For what he did to my pottie. *starts whining* It   
  
was a birthday present!   
  
Him: Now let's see the rest of Mashotsukai Team!   
  
Gama: *is stuffing his face with greasy Hot Dogs* I'M ALREADY PART OF THE TELETUBBIES   
  
CLUB!!!  
  
Him: Too bad! You're dripping grease all over anyways... *flushes Gama down toilet* Anyone   
  
else in this Teletubby Club?  
  
Karasu: I am.  
  
Majari and Bob: *pop up from behind Karasu*   
  
Majari: Like, so are we!  
  
Bob: How normal. We went with Karasu for moral support. Oh, and Gama too. How normal.  
  
Karasu: Thanks buddies ^^  
  
Him: *stuffs them all in toilet and tries flushing them down* Weird Teletubbies... Hey,   
  
they won't go down!  
  
Majari: Nooo! This is like, totally messing up my outfit!  
  
Gama: *comes back up* THAT OUTFIT WAS MESSED UP FROM THE START MAN!!!  
  
Majari: I told you never to call me man! *starts crying and turns pink*  
  
Gama: WAAAAAAAAAH!!! *starts crying and turning pink also for no reason*  
  
Karasu: Mommy...  
  
Bob: This is not normal. How normal.  
  
Him: Uh oh, I think it's clogged.   
  
Suzaku: *walks in with his plunger* Oh, no no no no no. You're not going to use   
  
Plunger-sweetie for that trash!  
  
Gama: HEY!  
  
Suzaku: *singing* Plunger plunger, woah!  
  
Gama: JERK...  
  
Suzaku: *starts jumping on everyone's heads* I heard that you bad little makeup   
  
artist... *hugs plunger*  
  
Gama: *starts getting flushed* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Majari: Like, goodbye! *follows Gama*  
  
Karasu: Weee!!!   
  
Bob: A guy with a plunger, how normal.  
  
Suzaku: I am NOT normal. *runs away with plunger*  
  
Him: ... Cool! Not only was there a cameo by Suzaku, but we also got the toilet   
  
fixed! *sits on it* I really gotta go... Yeh heh heh! But now's not the time. Let's meet   
  
the remainder of Mashotsukai, shall we? Ooh, listen to my fancy talk!  
  
Gama: *Pops up from toilet* THAT AIN'T FANCY TALK!  
  
Suzaku: *Jumps on him until he goes back down* 'Ain't' ain't a word! *Runs away with   
  
plunger*  
  
Him: Yip, that's right! Anyways, there's still Ruka, Reishou, and Bakuken. Let's meet 'em!  
  
*they step up to the stage and audience screams when they see them*  
  
Him: Uh, sorry Bakuken I think you're much too ugly to be in the club. Now who wants to   
  
kick him out?  
  
*audience raises hands*  
  
Him: How about the lovely Reikai Tantei?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah!  
  
Him: *pulls lever and Kuwa goes flying* I said LOVELY. We don't want any more ugly here   
  
today.  
  
Yusuke: *holds up Kuwa's shoe* Hey Kuwabara! You forgot something! *runs after him*  
  
Hiei: Well I guess it's up to us Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Yay! *high-fives Hiei and they both walk up to Him*  
  
Him: Now you have five minutes to kill two out of these three hideous people, and begin! Yeh  
  
heh heh!  
  
*Kurama and Hiei jump on the remaining team members with their weapons drawn. There is a   
  
big cloud of dust. As it fades away, you can get a better view of what's happening*  
  
Him: Ump, there's one left. Good work people!  
  
Hiei: Aw... it's over.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry Hiei. There are other teams to destroy, there are.  
  
Kenshin: *from audience* Hey! You took my repitition trademark! That's patent pending, bub.  
  
It is!  
  
Majari & Karasu: *pop out of toilet* Kurama-koi!  
  
Kurama: Run! *Hiei and Kurama jump through the hole in the ceiling made by Jin*  
  
Suzaku: *holding plunger like a sword and is charging at Karasu and Majari* Die!!! *shoves  
  
them back in and runs off again*  
  
Him: Right... and the winner is: Ruka! Welcome to the Hot Wings Club!  
  
Ruka: Cool^^ I like to eat Hot Wings with Spagetti.  
  
Him: I should try that maybe... Anyways, the ugly Bakuken and the Gay Reisho will have to   
  
just be fertilizer for the hot wings trees.  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Him: And now for our next team: Let's all give it up for Toguro Team!  
  
Audience: *boos*  
  
Him: Now I'm very sorry about what happened to Karasu. He was more than a friend to all of   
  
you after all. But Suzaku is very sensitive about others being in his plunger's home. Now  
  
let's see... since all of you are ugly and evil, let's have a death math to see who will   
  
be in the Hot Wings Club.  
  
Chuu: Death match? Ooh! Can I get the knives... and the sake?  
  
Him: You must have misheard, drunken fool. Because I clearly said Death MATH. And for such  
  
an occasion, I'd like to welcome the master of numbers... and Porta Potties. Touya!  
  
Touya: *flies back in the Porta Pottie* What am I doing back here? I was supposed to go to   
  
Jin's house and eat there and-  
  
Him: Whatever, but right now, you'll have to manage the Death Math!  
  
Touya: Death Math?  
  
Him: Yep, and to explain the rules: Jin!  
  
Jin: *crashes back from roof* Ow... what was that for?  
  
Touya: Uh... hi Wind person?  
  
Jin: Aha! I knew you were in this!  
  
Him: Explain the rules Jin!  
  
Jin: For what?  
  
Him and Touya: Death Math.  
  
Jin: Uh... you have to win. The end. Now can I go home?  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Yip!  
  
Jin: See ya Ice person! *goes into backward mode and crashes up into ceiling*  
  
Him: Well that takes care of that. Now Touya, please ask them one Death Math question  
  
to decide who will be in the club.  
  
Touya: Uh... what's 2+2?  
  
Ototo: Ten!  
  
Bui: D!  
  
Aniki: Hot Dawgs!  
  
Touya: *looks at watch* Ihavetohurrynowthehotdogpersonwinsbye! *races out* Hey!... Since   
  
when do I wear a watch?  
  
Him: Congradulations Aniki!  
  
Suzaku: *comes in dressed like a janitor and stuffs the Toguro and Bui down the toilet*   
  
Plunger Plunger, woah! Hee hee hee...  
  
Him: Thank you Suzaku for taking care of the other gay freaks. They're in a better place   
  
now...  
  
Toguro and Bui: *are avoiding alligators and the Teletubbies Club members in the sewage   
  
system*  
  
Him: Well now it's time for the Uraotogi Team to be done! Let's bring out the ones with  
  
the notoriously long names!  
  
Suzuki: My name is just notoriously beautiful.   
  
Him: I don't like that ugly clown person.  
  
Suzaku: Consider it done! *sprays Suzuki away and straight through the wall with a   
  
high-pressure hose*  
  
Him: Thank you. Now let's see... Makintaro, Hiei cut off your arms so you can't eat Hot   
  
Wings. You're out.  
  
Suzaku: *blasts him away as well*  
  
Him: And let's see... Kuromomotaro, it appears you like dumplings better than hot wings. Not  
  
only that, but you don't even know how to eat.  
  
Kuromomotaro: But it's for a good reason-  
  
Him: Silence! *drags out a box labeled 'Jin's Super Whirlwind Machine'* Byesies   
  
dumpling-boy! *presses a button and Kuromomotaro falls through the hole in the ceiling while  
  
being swept away by wind* Now let's see... the ones left are Shishiwakamaru and Urarishima.  
  
Geez, don't you ever get teased with those names?   
  
Yusuke: *comes back from returning Kuwa's shoe* Haha. Your name is SheShe... and   
  
Fish-pole... person... thing. Yeah, that's what your names are.  
  
Him: What an idiot... Yeh heh heh!   
  
Shishiwakamaru's Fanclub: Hey! You can't insult him like that! (etcetera, etcetera)  
  
Him: Eew. A fanclub. *blows away Shishiwakamaru and his fanclub* Well I guess Urarishima is  
  
the newest Hot Wings Club member! Yay! Hey wait a minute, this is a fanclub... Yeh heh heh!  
  
Dr. Ichigaki: Yeh heh heh!... Hey, you copied my laugh!  
  
Him: No, YOU copied ME. But since you so rudely interrupted, you and your dumb team thingy  
  
can go first.  
  
Dr. Ichigaki: Nooooooooooooooo!!  
  
Him: Yip, that right! Well first of all, you'll have to disqualify your robot thing. It  
  
can't eat hot wings.  
  
Duo Maxwell: *falls through hole in ceiling* Hey! Just what I need, a new Gundam! *drags  
  
it away on a leash*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! That was Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing, yip! But this isn't the Gundam  
  
Club, it's the Hot Wings Club so let's keep going!   
  
Hiei and Kurama: *crash through wall with herioc music in the background*  
  
Him: Nooooooooo! You were supposed to do that later.  
  
*heroic music stops*  
  
Hiei: Aw... *sits in audience with Kurama*  
  
Suzaku: *spots the lizards* Hey! You gators belong in the sewer! *hits them unconscious  
  
with plunger and shoves them down sink* Now let's see those weird Teletubbies survive...  
  
Him: So I guess it's rounded down to these people! *gestures to En, Ryou, and Kai*  
  
ERAK: ...  
  
Him: Oh boy, another bunch of geniuses... *throws refridgerator full of hot wings at them*  
  
You weird people!  
  
En: *refridgerator attaches to him*  
  
Him: My God, the guy's magnetic! Yeh heh heh! He'll be perfect for getting hot wings!  
  
Suzaku: Haha! *trips Ryou and Kai and then kicks them out of the door*  
  
Him: Well it looks like we have all of our club members! Make sure you are here at next   
  
week's meeting! Ruka, En, Aniki, and Urarishima, we can't wait for you guyses! Yeh heh heh! 


	2. Enter Ralph and Roto!

*The Second Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Heyas club members! Now today we will get to meet all of you special  
  
peoples and maybe eat hot wings! But first I'd like to introduce someone I found at a hot  
  
wings party at Jin's friend Paige's house. His name is Ralph!  
  
Ralph: Heh heh heh...  
  
Him: And guess who else I found! The hot wing-eating member of the forgotten Rokuyoukai   
  
Team- Roto!  
  
Roto: That Ralph person looks a little evil... You're all evil I bet!   
  
Him: Yeh heh heh, that weirdo really has problems...  
  
Roto: You all have problems! Like the guy with the plunger-  
  
Suzaku: *hugs plunger* You gotta problem with that bub?  
  
Roto: Ralph's taking stuff out of Urarishima's pocket, who's too busy eating the   
  
small-headed Ruka's hair...  
  
Urarishima: Mmm... hair...  
  
Ruka: Duh... I like juice! And spagetti!  
  
Ralph: Who's stealing? *hides money behind back* Not me... *he catches on fire* Nooooooo!   
  
Anything but Karma!  
  
Kurama: *crashes through window* Someone call me?  
  
Ralph: I said Karma bub! KAARRRRMMAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kurama: Hey! That guy is on fire! *starts beating the fire out*  
  
Ralph: *is covered in burn marks and bruises* Okay okay, I admit it! I stole the money! I  
  
spat in Touya's oatmeal!...  
  
Touya: *at home watching them on TV covers his mouth and races to the bathroom*  
  
Ralph: ...and I put the screw in the tuna!!!  
  
Suzaku: *was stuffing his plunger in a giant vat of tuna and then pulls it out* Noooo! I   
  
think Plunger swallowed it! *starts shaking the plunger* You mustn't die! You're the only  
  
sane one!!!  
  
Jin: I'll save it! *presses a tape recorder button and Hiei and Kurama's heroic music starts  
  
playing*  
  
Kurama: He stole my heroic music... Grr...  
  
Jin: *starts jumping on the plunger* Don't... worry... I... know... what... I'm... doing...  
  
Suzaku: O.O My plunger... is so brave...  
  
Yusuke: *races in with Kuwabara's shoe* I can't find Kuwabara! Ooh look, there's something  
  
wrong with plunger! *walks over* Hiya Suzaku, what up?  
  
Suzaku: *starts shaking Yusuke* My plunger ate a screw in the tuna! And no one is helping!  
  
Touya: *comes out of nowhere* Hi... *takes the plunger* 'scuse me, I didn't know oatmeal   
  
clogged toilets...  
  
Ralph: Hey! You're the guy with the oatmeal I spat in!  
  
Touya: *covers mouth and runs out. A minute later he comes back with the plunger* Here.  
  
Suzaku: *hugs plunger* You saved it!!! I love you!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Suzaku: I'm just kidding. I hate you for kidnapping my plunger! *bangs Touya on the head  
  
until he's unconscious and walks away*  
  
Urarishima: *starts pulling Jin's hair* Ooh... must eat...  
  
Jin: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! *gets into a boat that comes out of nowhere and flies away in  
  
it into the sky full of clouds shaped like Teletubbies and a sun with an annoyingly   
  
high-pitched voice* Hey! Where'd this stuff come from?  
  
Sign: The Teletubbies Club  
  
Jin: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Suzaku and Aniki: *are playing tug of war with the plunger*  
  
Suzaku: *rips off Aniki's arms along with the plunger* Hah!  
  
Aniki: *arms reattatch and he takes away the plunger while Suzaku isn't paying attention*  
  
I miss my baby brother... *goes into a fetal position and rocks back and forth with the  
  
plunger*  
  
Suzaku: *voice turns high like a girl's* Give it back meanie!!!  
  
Aniki: *hisses*  
  
Suzaku: I'll show you... Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusukeeeeeee! Aniki won't give back my plunger!  
  
****  
  
Next: Jin in Teletubbyland, and Aniki's Seperation Anxiety 


	3. Special: Jin in Teletubbyland!

*The Third Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
**Special: Jin in Teletubbyland****  
  
Jin: *starts falling* Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!  
  
*the Teletubbies Club is playing catch with a carrot when they see Jin*  
  
Gama: HEY LOOK A GUY! MAYBE HE HAS STUFF!  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Majari: Like, it totally isn't! Let's like, see if he wants to join our club!  
  
*they all run outside to meet Jin*  
  
Jin: O.O   
  
*the club starts dragging Jin inside the clubhouse*  
  
Jin: *kicks and punches trying to get them to let go* You people are POSSESSED I tell you!  
  
Possessed! EVIL! EVIL! KILL KILL KILL! AAAH!  
  
Majari: *ties him to a chair* Now no one will help you!!!  
  
Jin: You'll see! My team will come and save me!  
  
****  
  
Reisho: *chasing Touya and singing* Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go dooooown!  
  
Bakuken: *sitting around eating bonbons* Hey, where's Jin?  
  
Touya: Who cares!? Get this nut away from me!!!  
  
Reishou: *is still singing and holding out a spoon with a cashew half in it*  
  
Bakuken: I want a nanny... *sniffle*  
  
****  
  
En: *another refridgerator full of hot wings attaches to him*  
  
Him: Wowie! That's some power ya got there...  
  
Urarishima: *is yanking Ralph's hair out one by one while Raplh steals from his pockets*  
  
Kinda like the X-men, right? *turns to the TV*  
  
Weird Voice that Sounds Like an Overly-Happy Englishman: *singing*   
  
Teletubbies, Teletubbies...  
  
Ralph: Never mind... Hey look! It's that wind person!  
  
Jin: *on Teletubbies trying to beat the living poopoo out of them*  
  
Ruka: Hi Jiiiiiin!!!  
  
Aniki: He can't hear you! No one can... when you're in SPACE... *rocks back and forth* No  
  
one hears me anymore either...  
  
****  
  
Gama: *is sniffing around Jin like a dog* I DUNNO... HE DOESN'T SMELL GAY. HE CAN EITHER  
  
LEARN FROM US OR BE A LONER!  
  
Karasu: Maybe we should tell him about ourselves.  
  
Majari: Yeah, like, my favorite food is Social Studies because I like learning about the  
  
past and-  
  
Gama: YOU ARE A STUPID PERSON MAJARI!!  
  
Majari: *starts crying and turns pink*  
  
****  
  
Yusuke: *is holding Puu* Now remember, you're going for Jin and only Jin, got that?  
  
Puu: Puu!!  
  
Yusuke: Good! Now go! *throws Puu into the air* Now if you die, I don't know what I'd do!  
  
Maybe die, I guess...  
  
****  
  
Puu: *flies where Jin is*  
  
Jin: Yay! A rescuer!  
  
Puu: Puu!  
  
Gama: SEE KARASU I TOLD YOU YOU SMELLED!!!  
  
Majari: Yeah Karasu, like, what IS that intoxicating perfume you're wearing?  
  
Karasu: *bats eyes* Do you like it? It's called 'Essence of Poo.'  
  
Puu: *rolls eyes and tries untying Jin before remembering he doesn't have any hands*  
  
Jin: *ropes eventually give away to Puu's beating* I'm free! *picks up Karasu and throws   
  
him in the Club's lit fireplace* Heh heh... fire... fire! Crows in fire! Heh heh!  
  
Majari: Nooooo! *picks up Karasu and catches on fire* My outfit!!! *starts rolling on the   
  
ground*  
  
Me: You see Jin, you can't just throw our club members into fire. We each represent a   
  
holiday in the Teletubbyland Parade tommorrow. You is easter because he likes easter  
  
eggs...  
  
You: KLjdgao;iwgjaie; bjaerh bi ;orgbaeg  
  
Me: I'm Christmas because I get presents... Bob is Independence Day because he is   
  
patriotic, Po represents Valentine's Day because she's rich, karasu represents Thanksgiving   
  
because he likes to eat birds...  
  
Karasu: Yeah! Wait a minute... I AM a bird! *knaws on his own arms*  
  
Me: Gama represents Halloween because he looks like a freak without his costume, Majari  
  
represents New Years, because he is the youngest club member, so he is new. Dipsy   
  
represents Memorial Day because he has very good memory, and Tinky Winky represents St.  
  
Patrick's Day because his jumpsuit has green.  
  
Jin: Huh? What would that have to do with anything? And Tinky Winky's jumpsuit does NOT  
  
have green!  
  
Karasu: *stuffs himself in the oven* I like eating birds...  
  
Majari: Like, oh no! Karasu's going to like, bake himself!  
  
Gama: EEEEEK!!  
  
Karasu: *falls out of the oven because it was broke* What's wrong, Gama?  
  
Gama: *holds up paper* ACCORDING TO THIS, JIN WANTS TO... WANTS TO...  
  
Majari: Like, sell us something!  
  
Jin: Hm... if they're afraid of buying stuff, then I can go home! *holds up hot wings that  
  
he got from Touya who got them from Ralph, who got them from Him, who got them from En, who  
  
got them from some guy in a dress* Buy hot wings for a buck! Buy hot wings for a buck!  
  
Bob: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... How normal.  
  
Jin: Okay... I'll sell them for five cents each!  
  
Majari: Like, run away! He's crazy... but sort of cute...  
  
Jin: Ewww... *eats a hot wing*  
  
The Teletubbies Club: *runs away*  
  
Jin: Yay! *makes a wind portal* Now to get back.  
  
Paige: Take me with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! [1]  
  
Jin: Eeep! *jumps into portal leaving Paige all alone*  
  
****  
  
Him: Well it looks like Jin is back home! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Urarishima: *is stuffing a furry cat into a microwave* Cool...  
  
Ralph: Urarishima! That's MY cat!!!!!!!!!! *beats him on the head*  
  
Urarishima: Well you should be more careful about your things!!!!!!  
  
Ralph: Shut up hair boy!!!!!!  
  
Him: Now guys, why don't you just sit back and enjoy hot wings?  
  
En: *sticks to the metal microwave* Uh oh...  
  
Ralph: Well your favorite is the one-eyed-nose-man only because he can get fridges and   
  
microwaves with hot wings in them!  
  
Urarishima: The hairy cat escaped...  
  
Ralph: Good! *takes whatever is in Urarishima's pocket*  
  
Him: Well look who's talking mister seven-foot-ten!  
  
Ralph: Shut up...  
  
Roto: *shifty glance* Pretty darn tall for anyone...  
  
Ruka: Duh.......  
  
Doctor: *barges in* Congrats, you have a beautiful baby horse!  
  
Him:...   
  
Ruka: Duh... who doeseseses?  
  
Doctor: Him of course!  
  
Him: But I'm not even married! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Doctor: Too bad! We artificially created it in a lab just for You! But then he didn't want  
  
it so I decided to give it away!  
  
Aniki: Can it be my friend? I feel seperated...  
  
Horse: Seperation anxiety!  
  
Aniki: Yeah! That's it!  
  
Horse: And Ralph has Kleptomania!  
  
Ralph: Wow...  
  
Him: Teach us, oh great psycological horse!  
  
Next: The psycological horse!  
  
[1] Paige is a friend of my sister Jin. We like to make fun of her... She's not too smart. 


	4. The Psycological Horse!

*The Fourth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
The Psycological Horse  
  
Urarishima: *is chewing on it's mane* Mmm... horse hair...  
  
Horse: Urarishima has Trichotillomania... and Ralph is Kleptomaniatic...  
  
Ralph: *lifts up Suzaku and throws him in a hot wing-cooking fire* Be reborn, phoenix!!!  
  
Suzaku: Hey!!!!!! Plungerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! *jumps out and rolls around on the ground  
  
like he's a breakdancer* Owoowowowowowowow......  
  
Horse: And also he's a bit of a pyromaniac...  
  
Jin: *crashes through the window* The horse can speak?! *jumps back out*  
  
Him: ... Well what was that freak doing... INTERRUPTING OUR MEETING!?  
  
Roto: I dunno... *shifty glances* Maybe that guy had a point... *more glances* That horse  
  
CAN talk... which could mean... IT'S A WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hot Wings Club: O.O  
  
Suzaku: O.O  
  
Jin: O.O  
  
Shishiwakamaru: O.O  
  
Frodo: O.O  
  
The Ice Cream Man: O.O  
  
Homer Simpson: O.O  
  
Person Who Kills Witches: O.O  
  
Hiei: O.O  
  
Miaka: O.O  
  
Ralph: Hey look!  
  
Aniki: ... What? Come to ridicule me for being alone? *sniffle*  
  
Ralph: No. That'll be later. Look a few lines up!  
  
Hiei: The Ice Cream Man! *grabs ice cream man and runs off*  
  
Ralph: No. I mean... THE PERSON WHO KILLS WITCHES!  
  
Everyone: Ooooh...  
  
PWKW: Yep! And I shall slaughter that 'un right there! Mua ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Horse: But... I'm just a talking hor-AUGH!!!  
  
PWKW: *ties horse up to a stake* Yeah whatever...  
  
Ralph: Ooh! I know what happens next! *lights match*  
  
PWKW: No, now we need... ICE!  
  
Touya: *crashes through the wall in a toy jeep* Did somebody say... jeep?  
  
PWKW: No. *jumps on Touya and forces him to freeze up the horse*  
  
Touya: You're a crazy person! *drives away* Oh no! My jeep got dented!  
  
Horse: x.x  
  
PWKW: See? That's how we kill it! *smashes horse apart*  
  
Roto: You know... I was just making a joke when I said it was a witch. *shifty glance*  
  
PWKW: ...Oh. *runs away* AAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhh! I did it again! You were   
  
riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ...O.O  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh!  
  
Ralph: Shaddap.  
  
Him: Yeh he- Oh forget it... *slugs away*  
  
Urarishima: ... Pancakes!!! *eats pancakes with hair on it*  
  
Ralph: Techno!!! *starts dancing while music and flashing lights go off*  
  
*music ends*  
  
Ralph: Aw... *turns on TV. Teletubbies is on*  
  
Urarishima: *through a mouthful of pancakes and hair* Hey, it's the Teletubbies!  
  
*burps*  
  
Him: Teletubbies, eh? Hm... *starts writing down something*  
  
Ralph: *takes Him's wallet* What 'cha doin'?  
  
Him: Ima gonna invite the Teletubbies Club here! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Ralph: O.O  
  
Aniki: :) What's wrong?  
  
Ralph: The Teletubbies are coming!!!!!!! *runs to his room crying*  
  
Aniki: :(   
  
Urarishima: *licking his plate* You aren't serious.  
  
Him: I know. But the Teletubbies might be coming. And you know what that means!  
  
Roto: *shifty glances* We'll probably have to gay this place up! Hah. Hah hah!  
  
Him: Yip! Yeh heh heh! *starts hanging pink streamers and throws a roll to Roto* You and  
  
the other guys finish decoratin'. Ima goin' to *burps* get a gift for 'em.  
  
Roto: *drops streamer like it's a bomb* I'm smarter than that... *stares at streamer* What?!  
  
I hate you as much as you hate me!... Stop mocking meeeee!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Urarishima: *picks up streamer... and eats it* *burps* 


	5. Here Come the Teletubbies!

*The Fifth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Here Come the Teletubbies!  
  
Him: *walks through the door* Yeh heh heh! I got 'em a present!  
  
Roto: What is it? *glare* Something... dangerous!? *screams and bangs into wall, going  
  
unconsious*  
  
Him: No... Y'all can see it when I give it to them Teletubbies.  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Aniki: *looks up* *sniffle* Little brother? Bui? Karasu?  
  
Him: You're one-third right! Yeh heh heh! *opens door* Me! How nice to see you! I mean   
  
Me...  
  
Me: Yep ^^ *hugs Him*  
  
Him: Eew...  
  
Me: Fine... we'll just leave.  
  
Him: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... *three days later*  
  
...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Majari: Like, finally. While you were screaming I totally missed a nail appointment *looks  
  
at nails* And now they're like, all ruined! *starts crying and runs to Ralph's room*  
  
Ralph: Oh God nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Get out of my room gay freak!   
  
Majari: But I, like, don't have my own place to go to.  
  
Ralph: Yep you do. Suzaku!  
  
Suzaku: *runs in wearing a big hat* Yep? Hey, what am I doing here?!  
  
Ralph: Fix Majari.  
  
Majari: Fix? I, like, totally hope you don't mean that in a dog way.  
  
Suzaku: Nope ^^ *shoves him in the garage*  
  
Ralph: Thank you Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku: No problem *starts walking away with the big hat and singing a song about paper*  
  
Ralph: 9.9 6.6 *throws match at him and walks away whistling*  
  
Karasu: *gasp* Aniki! *runs over to him in slow motion. It's taking very long to get to  
  
Aniki*  
  
Him: ... *looks at watch* ...  
  
Aniki: Karasu! *Karasu finally gets to him* I missed you so much! I can't remember the last  
  
time we went shopping together!  
  
Karasu: Yeah. But I found a cute sweater that matched my eyes perfectly. ^^  
  
Aniki: But you know what I miss most?  
  
Karasu & Aniki: Ototo! Bui! *both start crying*  
  
Suzaku: *comes along and shoves them in the garage* *Is still wearing a hat and doesn't  
  
notice it's on fire*  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Roto: How abnormal.  
  
Gama: OH BE QUIET ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!! *shoves them into garage*  
  
Him: ... Riiiight... So now I'll give you your present. *lifts lid off box* *gasp* It's  
  
gone! Ralph, did you take the Teletubbies' gift?  
  
Ralph: No. The floor did.  
  
Him: Aww...^^  
  
Majari: *comes out of garage* Hi guys I-  
  
Suzaku: Majari! Get back in the garage! *starts poking him with back end of plunger*  
  
Majari: Like, ow ow ow... *Falls back into garage*  
  
Bob's Dad: *gasping* Hi Majari.  
  
Everyone: O.O   
  
Me: ... Nobody saw that...  
  
???: *from Ralph's room* Marshmellow!  
  
Him: That sounds like your gift! Yeh heh heh! *barges into Ralph's room and digs in a pile  
  
of pudding* It's here! *pulls out a white blob with a big-eyed face* Its name is   
  
Marshmellow. Yeh heh heh!  
  
Marshmellow: Marshmellow likes Me! *jumps on Me's head*   
  
Me: Aaw... ^^  
  
Him: One question Ralph. Why do you have a giant pile of pudding in your room?  
  
Ralph: Well I met this guy with lots of pudding.  
  
Suzaku: The guy who beat Genbu! You must call him that! *screams and jumps out of window.  
  
A truck horn is heard followed by a squishing noise*  
  
Ralph: ... Anyway... before I was so rudely interrupted, I stole some pudding from that   
  
guy, to make a long story sho-  
  
Suzaku: *from outside* Uh guys, I think I broke my leg. The bone is going through the skin.   
  
The wound is beggining to smell like almonds. That is not good.  
  
Him: Oh well. We'll call a hospital later.  
  
Me: Bye! I'll get my club members from the garage.  
  
Suzaku: No! Keep them there!  
  
Me: No can do almond-boy. And thanks for the gift ^^  
  
Marshmellow: Marshmellow is thankful to be a gift. ^^  
  
Next: Suzaku's Legs are Broken! Meet Bob's Family. 


	6. Suzaku's Legs are Broken! Meet Bob's Fam...

*The Sixth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Suzaku's Legs are Broken! Meet Bob's Family.  
  
Him: Well as you all know our not-so-dear aquantince Suzaku broke his legs the other day.  
  
Yeh heh heh!  
  
Aniki: And... why is that funny? *starts sobbing*  
  
Him: I don't know... but some of the Teletubbies Club is at the hospital visiting them.   
  
Namely, Bob, Majari, and Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: *pops out of nowhere with a 'poof' noise* I AM NOT A STINKY TELETUBBY!  
  
*screams*  
  
*Three Weeks Later*  
  
Yusuke: *is still screaming* *stops and falls over unconsious*  
  
Him: Oh well. *stuffs him in the garage* Now let's get to the hospital. Yeh heh he *cough*  
  
Yagh, that went the wrong *cough* way... Yak *cough* *cough cough*  
  
*Later*  
  
Him: Hiiiiiiya Suzaku! Hi Majari! Hi Bob's parents! Hi Touya! Hi Jin!   
  
*two hours later*  
  
Him: Hi Harry Potter! Hi Cheese Ma-  
  
Suzaku: The only ones left are Majari and Bob's Parents. Everyone left.  
  
Yusuke: Hi.  
  
Him: Get back in the closet! *shoves him*  
  
Yusuke: T-T Owwwwww...  
  
Majari: Like, Suzaku, hi.  
  
Suzaku: Majari.... GET BACK IN THE GARAGE! *tries poking him with plunger but he is out  
  
of his reach* Umph, umph, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... T-T  
  
Majari: Like, eeeeeew... *tries running but Bob's dad grabs his purse*  
  
Bob's Dad: *gasping* Hi Majari.  
  
Majari: Like, eeeew. Get of off my like, purse crazy not-normal-speaking person! *runs* I'm  
  
going to my garage-room!  
  
Bob's Mom: *speaks like a loud person with a midwest accent* Bob!  
  
Bob's Dad: *gasping* He's not here. I'm going to sing a song. *starts singing* Got to give  
  
it up. Give up the toad now. Woo woo woo...  
  
Bob: *enters* What is it mom, how normal.  
  
Bob's Mom: Clean Suzaku's toilet!  
  
Bob: Why, how normal?  
  
Bob's Mom: Because I said so!  
  
Bob: Fine, how normal. *leaves*  
  
Him: So... you're Bob's Mom, eh?  
  
Bob's Dad: *gasping* Yep, and I'm his dad.  
  
Him: You two are freaks! Why is he so normal?!  
  
Me: *Comes in with Marshmellow on his head. Marshmellow has a small bouquet of flowers with  
  
him/her/it/whatever* He was a little kid playing a game called 'How Normal', and he  
  
was it. He had to say 'How Normal' while chasing his friends, and the word sort of stuck.  
  
Marshmellow: Marshmellow got flowers for Suzaku! *throws them at him*  
  
Suzaku: Ow, you hit my nose! *rubs arm*  
  
Him: -_- *leaves*  
  
Me: Poor Suzaku... everyone likes you except for the Hot Wings Club...  
  
Suzaku: No, Plunger is just very social.  
  
Me: ...Oh.  
  
Gama: HI SUZAKU I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!  
  
Suzaku: Yeah?  
  
Gama: A GUY NAMED KURAMA IS TRYING TO HUNT US DOWN! HE MIGHT COME FOR YOU NEXT! *jumps out  
  
of window*  
  
Suzaku: Since when is Gama so loud?  
  
Touya: *flies through the window in a porta pottie* Here's the story why. It all started   
  
when our team made applesauce...:  
  
*Flashback with the little music thing*  
  
Mashoutsukai Team: *is sitting in a circle around and apple*  
  
Touya: So... Now what do we do?  
  
Gama: I know! I'll put makeup on it!  
  
Reisho: NO GAMA!!!  
  
Bakuken: ... *throws rock at Gama's head*  
  
Gama: WHY? I WANT TO! *starts crying and turns pink* WHY WHY WHY!?!?!?  
  
Jin: Gee Gama, you can stop yelling now.  
  
Gam: I CAN'T! I THINK I'M STUCK YELLING FOREVER!!!  
  
Touya:NOOOOOOOO!!!*Jumps out the window*  
  
Jin:WAIT FOR ME TOUYA!!!*jumps out the window*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Touya: And so that's what happened.  
  
Me: Yep. It was all the apple's fault. CURSE YOU APPLES! CURSE YOU HOW NORMAL! *Falls out   
  
the window* CURSE YOU WINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suzaku: *bouncing up and down* Wow, that was a great sto- *falls asleep*  
  
Bob's Dad: *starts leaving* *gasping* Come on Bob's Mom!  
  
Bob's Mom: Hang on! *shifty glance and throws Suzaku and his bed out the window* Window's   
  
big, yeah yeah yeah!  
  
Bob's Dad: *Gasping* It's not small?  
  
Bob's Mom: No no no! *leaves*  
  
Me: *from out the window* Ow... Suzaku is on top of me... HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next: Me is Missing from the Club! Hot Wing Detectives! 


	7. Me is Missing from the Club! Hot Wing De...

*The Seventh Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Me is Missing from the Club! Hot Wing Detectives!  
  
*AT THE TELETUBBIES CLUB*  
  
Gama: OKAY WE HAVE A REAL PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS! ME IS MISSING!!!  
  
Bob: How normal.  
  
Majari: As if! Me is like, totally here every time we have a meeting!  
  
Karasu: Yeah. Last time I saw him he went to visit Suzaku in the hospital. *blushes from  
  
saying something that took up a whole line*  
  
Bui: *pops his head from a tile in the ceiling* *is speaking like a rapper* Daaang Karasu,  
  
that shy school really did a numbuh on ya! *pops back in and you hear a scream*  
  
Gama: OH THERE'S AN EVIL MONKEY UP THERE, BY THE WAY!  
  
Karasu: He's so brave...  
  
Majari: Like, whatever, we still have to find our, like, club leader!  
  
Bob: The Hot Wings Club was at the hospital, how normal.  
  
Gama: ALRIGHT THEN WE'LL GO AND GET THEM TO FIND ME!  
  
*ELSEWHERE*  
  
Me: *is under the bed, unaware that Suzaku is gone and he can get away whenever he wants*  
  
*Sniff* I have to pee... And I'm hungry... CLUB MEMBERS! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MEEEEEEEEEE?!  
  
*dramatic music*  
  
*AT THE HOT WINGS CLUB*  
  
Him: *has just slammed down the phone, which then sticks to En*  
  
En: Ow... Why did he have to get the spiky punk telephone...?  
  
Ruka: Duh... Cuz! *drinks juice* *takes a bite of spaghetti*  
  
Him: Anyways, the Teletubbies tell us that Me is missing! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Urarishima: *yanking out his own hairs one by one* So...?  
  
Him: We get to play detective! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Ralph: Awright! *gets into Touya's toy jeep and drives in corkscrew circles like crazy* Mua  
  
ha ha haaaaaaa! Detective detective!  
  
Touya: My jeep... Noooooooooooooooooo! Not another one!!!!!! *tries to jump in it and take   
  
it back but ends up falling into a pile of evil scribbles Roto made* What evil scribbles!!  
  
Aniki: That Roto made... *sniffle* None of me, I see... *runs into the garage*  
  
Ralph: *manages to steal whatever's in his pockets and locks the garage behind him* Yes!!!  
  
Him: Suzaku!  
  
Suzaku: Yes? *sings* Plunger plunger, woah!  
  
Him: Why, Suzaku, are you so happy?  
  
Suzaku: I saw 'the Hulk'! Roooooooooaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *rips off shirt*  
  
Him: Riiiiiiiight... *chomps on hot wing and looks at it thoughtfully*  
  
Ralph: *Takes hot wing* What's the matter?  
  
Him: I just realized... that this club has nothing to do with hot wings and has everything  
  
to do with dealing with the nonsense of Suzaku, the Teletubbies, Jin, and Touya.  
  
Ralph: So?  
  
Him: Right! Yeh heh heh! Anyways Suzaku, get rid of Touya!  
  
Touya: *is sitting in the next room reading a magazine*  
  
Suzaku: *goes in*  
  
Touya: Hi Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku: *Takes out his plunger* *Glares*  
  
Touya: What's the matter Suzaku?... What are you going to plunge?  
  
Suzaku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *jumps on Touya and stuffs him out the window using the plunger*  
  
Touya: *looks up dully* You threw me out of the first floor.  
  
Suzaku: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *jumps out window and  
  
starts chasing him like a maniac*  
  
Him: Good luck Suzakuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *music starts and he starts dancing out of the door*  
  
*singing* Well guys, we have to go   
  
Solve this mystery before... it starts to snow!  
  
Ralph: I'm coming in case we need stolen goods or fire   
  
I am also... a good liar! *follows*  
  
Urarishima & En: Don't forget uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssss! *follows*  
  
En: *sticks to the metal door as they exit* Uh oh... never mind... I'll just make dinner.  
  
Ravioli sound okay?  
  
Urarishima: Yeah but I want HAIR instead of sauce!   
  
Ralph: And no more of that stinky Chef Boyardee stuff! It hurts my lighter and makes my   
  
throat dry! And no Beeferoni that's been sitting around for three years or longer!  
  
Him: *is gone*  
  
Ruka: He left... *starts piling melted cheese on a plate of hot wings*  
  
Urarishima: Hey look! Ruka has dinner!  
  
Ralph: Yay! *Singing to the tune of the Chef Boyardee commercials* No more ravioli...  
  
That En makes taste *bleep*y...  
  
Roto: I'd better close the door... I think that Suzaku guy is coming... *slams door and   
  
locks En outside.*  
  
*a pack of magnet-man-eating wolves come out*  
  
En: Uh oh... Eep! *tries scrambling off*  
  
Wolves: *all jump on him*  
  
Koga (from Inu Yasha): Look! That must be a guy that works for Naraku! Note the stickiness  
  
and odd hair! He killed our pack and robbed our super-secret-never-emptying-bank in this   
  
garage!... And he's back for moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!!!........... Get 'em!  
  
Me: *is in there dressed in a wolf suit for some reason* Curse you Sticky Naraku-following,  
  
Garage-money-taking, odd-haired wolf-killer!  
  
Marshmellow: *in a kawaii (cute) puppy suit* Yeah! Me and Marshmellow agree!  
  
****  
  
Him: What?! *looks a few lines up* Me?! What are you doing in a wolf pack?!  
  
Me: *sniff* Everyone was doing it... I just wanted to be popular...  
  
Him: Whatever. The Teletubbies miss you. You'd better go back.  
  
Me: Aw... C'mon Marshmellow...  
  
Marshmellow: But Meeeeeeee, I thought you loved the Teletubbies Club.  
  
Me: Oh right... Yay! *runs to them*  
  
****  
  
*At the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Him: *wearing a plaid cap and overcoat and smoking a pipe that has burnt hot wings in it  
  
instead of tobacco* And so that's how the mystery of the Missing Me was solved.  
  
Ruka: Duh... What is ya talking 'bout?  
  
Urarishima: Yeah. You just came in and put on that outfit, sat down, and said 'And so that's  
  
how the mystering of the Missing Me was solved. *eats pile of hair*  
  
Him: Elementary, my dear Watson.  
  
Urarishima: What the heck?! I'm not 'your dear Watson', whoever he is!  
  
Majari: *hops in excitedly* Did someone mention gayness?!  
  
Suzaku: Get back in the freakin' garage Majari!!!!!!! *impales Majari with plunger and drops  
  
him in the garage* *While trying to get him off the plunger* Eew...  
  
Roto: Sounds suspicious... *pulls out box* Have any of you met my box?!   
  
Kurama: *falls through ceiling* I have you *bleep*! You mother-killing death *bleep*   
  
threatening, you think you can *bleep* pull that *bleeeeeeeeeeeep* on me?! *continues to   
  
bleep*  
  
Hiei: *hops through ceiling* Come on Kurama... you've had way too much juice today...  
  
Kurama: Yeah well- *falls asleep*  
  
Hiei: *picks him up by the shirt using his index finger and thumb, hold Kurama as far away  
  
from himself as possible, and jumps out of the window*  
  
Roto: About my box-  
  
Aniki: Why won't you just let me be in my time of misery! Too many people have crashed   
  
through the ceilings and windows!!! *sobs*  
  
Ralph : That's actually kinda true...  
  
Roto: MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!  
  
Him: O.O Woooow... you actually didn't speak in a creepy whisper... Let's hear about your   
  
oh so important box then. Yeh heh heh!  
  
Roto: Riiiiiiiiiight... Anyway, this guy named Kokubunji Minoru gave it to me one day. Not  
  
only does it send someone to kill your opponents loved ones, but it also doubles as a PDA!   
  
You know, for emails and phone numbers and stuff... I think there's a calendar too...  
  
Ralph: *evil grin* That IS cool Roto... Want me to watch after it to make sure no one steals  
  
it?  
  
Roto: No... I can't trust any of you people! But... lemme just check my calendar first...   
  
and then I'll CONSIDER. *punches in a few buttons (Hey, isn't there only one!?)*  
  
Box: *In robotic voice* Tommorow. Is. Ravioli. Day.  
  
En: *still on the door* Yaaaaaaaay! We had this holiday where I come from! You have to eat   
  
ravioli all day and every sentence you say has to have the word "ravioli' in it. Beeferoni  
  
is also acceptable.  
  
Him: No... Hot Wings? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
*tommorow morning*  
  
Him: ...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
En: It's Ravioli Day!  
  
Him: ..oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Ravioli!  
  
Next: It's Ravioli Day!  
  
Note: Thank's to 'Candy, Unicorns, and Toy Jeeps' for inspiring me... *sniffle* What a nice  
  
story... :D  
  
The Hulk is a copyright of Marvel Comics. 


	8. From the Teletubbies Club: Karasu Babysi...

*From the Teletubbies Club*  
  
Karasu Babysits...Yusuke Passes the fourth grade.  
  
by Chuuko Nezu [http://hako-shoushi.tk & http://hidenka--monogatari.tk]  
  
Yusuke: *goes to Karasu's house even though I don't think he has one* Hey Karasu can you   
  
babysit some people for me? ...I'm taking Keiko hunting.  
  
Karasu: OH...! *moves his head side to side* Sure I will... so who am I babysitting?  
  
Yusuke: Baby Kurama, Kuwabara, and Zhu. BYE!!!  
  
Karasu: Uh I don't really know much about kids... *makes funny faces and weird noises*...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Karasu: *takes out his car keys and shakes them over Kurama to make a jingling sound*   
  
Jigley Jigley Jigley!!!  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs like a maniac and falls to the ground, flailing his arms*  
  
*Meanwhile Yusuke is going to his last day at school before taking Keiko hunting O.O*  
  
Yusuke: This is just like the time I had to repeat fourth grade...  
  
*Yusuke's flashback*  
  
Yusuke: *is sitting in Mr. Takenaka's office. He's a little kid.*  
  
Mr. Takenaka: I'm sorry Yusuke, but you'll have to repeat the fourth grade.  
  
*fast forward*  
  
Yusuke: *is sitting in Mr. Takenaka's office. He's around 10-12*  
  
Mr Takenaka: I'm sorry Yusuke, but you'll have to repeat the fourth grade.  
  
*fast forward*  
  
Yusuke: *is sitting in Mr. Takenaka's office. He's 13-14*   
  
Mr. Takenaka: I'm sorry Yusuke, but you'll have to repeat the fourth grade.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
*at the pricipals office*  
  
Mr.Takanaka: Congradulations Yusuke, you've passed the fourth grade.  
  
Yusuke: Great, now I'm going to take Keiko hunting!!!  
  
*meanwhile back at Karasu's house*  
  
Kuwabara: Karasu, I finished the scavenger hunt!!!  
  
Karasu: Did you get the speed limit sign that ends in a number other than 0 or 5, Kushiyè's  
  
hairbrush, and an unsharpened pencil?  
  
Kuwabara: Yup.  
  
Karasu: Great you win!!!  
  
Kuwabara: What do I win?  
  
Karasu: A speed limit sign and pencil!!! *keeps the hairbrush*  
  
Kuwabara: All Right!!!  
  
Touya: *crashes through the window in a wheelchair. Jin is there too* Awright!!!  
  
Jin: I have stuff in my pocket... WAIT I DON'T HAVE ANY POCKETS!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Touya: *jumps out the window along with Jin* WEEE!!!  
  
Karasu: Am I really that ugly that I made him jump out the window? *starts crying quietly   
  
and turns yellow.* 


	9. It's Ravioli Day!

*The Eight Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
It's Ravioli Day!  
  
En: Yay yay! It's Ravioli Day!  
  
Him: -_-; You've been singing that ravioli for hours...  
  
En: But I love Ravioli Day! I made ravioli for breakfast and-  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh ravioli!  
  
Marshmellow: *hops in* Me says he wants to partake in this event, so the Teletubbies  
  
have made ravioli! *holds out pot*  
  
En: Yay ravioli! Thanks Marshmellow ravioli.  
  
Ralph: Marshmellow's here ravioli?! *flies down the stairs and hugs Marshmellow*  
  
Marshmellow: Eep ravioli!  
  
En: Now everyone, make sure to add 'ravioli' to your sentences all through the day.  
  
Ralph: *bites Marshmellow* What joy ravioli!  
  
Marshmellow: *hops away* MARSHMELLOW... WILL HAVE... REVENGE!!!!!!! RAVIOLI!   
  
En: Now, to make breakfast ravioli. *starts walking*  
  
Urarishima: *runs down the stairs with the music that the Brady Bunch uses when the kids go  
  
down the stairs* Hey guys, guess ravioli.  
  
Him: What is ravioli, Urarishima?  
  
Urarishima: Well I ate someone's hair that was ravioli, so I had to get braces for a   
  
ravioli. *shows teeth*  
  
En: *is immediately stuck to it* Noooo ravioli!!!!!!! *tries to get unstuck and then starts  
  
screaming like a banshee*  
  
Jin: *pops in for a minute* For those of you who don't know, a banshee is a Celtic  
  
mythology figure that is sort of like a witch... Ravioli. *pops back out*  
  
*banner pops up: 'The More You Know'*  
  
Ralph: Hey En, why'd ravioli scream?  
  
En: It always ravioli like that. If a ravioli screams loud enough, ravioli'll be released  
  
from any trap ravioli happens to be in.  
  
Ralph: Dude, that ravioli only works in anime. We're in ravioli fanfic written by a crazy  
  
ravioli who loves ravioli.  
  
Roto: This ravioli rule is stupid...  
  
En: *gasps* *struggles and finally gets free, ripping of Urarishima's braces, and then   
  
tackles Roto and stuffs him in the garage* Suzaku ravioli! Watch over ravioli and make sure  
  
he doesn't escape!  
  
Suzaku: Hai, ravioli! *salutes and stands up straight like a guard using his plunger instead  
  
of a gun or one of those spear things or watever*  
  
Chef Boyardee: *enters in a Mafia limo* *speaks with Mafia accent* Eh, youse guys better   
  
stop makin' fun o' my ravioli, kapeesh?  
  
Two Big Guys: *hold up bazookas that are stuffed with other weaponry*  
  
Chef Boyardee: Ravoili day is no more! *hops in limo with big guys and drives away*  
  
En: Omigod... that was CHEF BOYARDEE! *screams like a crazed fangirl*  
  
Aniki: But... that was your favorite holiday. *sniff* Doesn't that crush you like a   
  
boyfriend when he dumps you? *sobs*  
  
En: O.O ... I forgot how to make ravioli anyways.  
  
Genkai: *hops along in a giant tin can* I'll teach the boy. Come, and I will show you the  
  
way of the herd- *someone shoots Genkai (It was Hiei!!!)*  
  
Genkai: *rolls away*  
  
*GENKAI'S TEMPLE*  
  
Yusuke: Hey Baasan. Get rid of that Alzheimer's Disease yet?... I didn't even know what  
  
that was... Wow...  
  
Genkai: *uprights can* Of course I have. You're the... boy who... cleans toilets, right?  
  
Well Kuwabara had too many beans and... did stuff in it. Fix it while I go down this...   
  
ski jump. *falls down stairs* Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww- *falls  
  
asleep*  
  
*HOT WINGS CLUB*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Ruka: I'm wearing greeeeeeeeeen underwear. *grin*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Ruka: A singing monkey just got my Lucky Charms from the compartment in my brain and is  
  
spreading it all over.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Him: So... Anyone have any ideas?  
  
Roto: *pointing laser gun at Ruka's head* Well I had one, but then I forgot... Oh right,   
  
*shoots ray gun at an egg* I was going to cook this. *Egg explodes*  
  
En: Well look who has egg on his face... WAAAAAAAAH! *attaches to gun and falls over*  
  
Roto: *sob* That was my only food for this week... *runs away sobbing*  
  
Aniki: *follows* Wait! We can be lonely and miserable together!  
  
Ralph: What a baby. We just fed him last month! How much does he need to eat?!  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Let's go somewhere while he cries this off!  
  
Urarishima: Disneyland! I want to go to DISNEYLAND! *mutters* That Snow White owes me for   
  
giving her a haircut...  
  
Him: Disneyland it is!  
  
*Car horn*  
  
Me: Well, hop in everyone!  
  
Ruka: It's Me!  
  
Him: Yip, yeh heh heh! We're goin' with the Teletubbies Club!  
  
Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!  
  
Next: Let's Visit an Amusement Park! 


	10. Let's Visit an Amusement Park!

*The Ninth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club*  
  
Let's Visit an Amusement Park!  
  
*Car stops in front of rest stop*  
  
Him: *gets out and streches* Wow, driving from Japan to Kentucky sure is work! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Me: *also gets out* Yep. Luckily, I have a small automobile that was able to surprisingly able to comfortably seat all the club members... except Roto and Aniki.  
  
Majari: Um... like, don't they totally have a Disneyworld in, like, Japan too?  
  
Him: WELL I WANTED TO GO TO KENTUCKY!!! *starts foaming and chasing Majari around*  
  
*inside the automobile*  
  
Ralph: Hey Bob, want anything to eat?  
  
Bob: I want cheese, how normal.  
  
Ralph: Sorry, don't think they have cheese... *burrows through picnic basket of stolen food goods* What about you Karasu?  
  
Karasu: I want happiness.  
  
Ralph: *grin* You want pizza? *holds it out to Karasu* Looks good, huh? Eh, Booboo Bear?  
  
Karasu: I'm Karasu.  
  
Ralph: Pleeeeeeeeeease have the pizza?  
  
Karasu: I don't want any.  
  
Ralph: *starts crying* *knocks on car roof*  
  
En: *magnetically stuck on roof* What is it now?  
  
Ralph: Karasu won't eat my pizza!  
  
En: *gasp*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Gama: KARASU, EAT HIS PIZZA!  
  
Karasu: Fine... *face falls in pizza and takes it out* There.  
  
Ralph: Yay!  
  
Him: Well, break's over!  
  
* * * *   
  
Marshmellow: Are we there yet?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Ruka: Duhh... dere yebt?  
  
Him: No.  
  
Bob: Are we there yet, how normal?  
  
Me: No.  
  
En: *from the car roof* Are we there yet?!  
  
Him: No.  
  
Urarishima: Are we there yet? *smells Bob's hair* Ooh, dandruff shampoo...  
  
Him: No.  
  
Karasu: Are we there yet?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Majari: Are we, like, totally there yet?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Ralph: Are we there yet? *twitches and then lights Gama on fire*  
  
Him: No.  
  
Gama: *bouncing around car* ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Me: NO, AND YOU'RE GETTING MAKEUP STAINS ALL OVER THE PLACE!   
  
Him: We're here! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Me: Yay!  
  
Karasu: *blows up automobile*  
  
Marshmellow: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: KARASUUUUU! What was thaaaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Karasu: I was anxious...  
  
Gama: I'LL SHOW YOU ANXIOUS!!!!!!! *takes out makeup brushes* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! *makes Karasu look like a clown*  
  
Karasu: *starts crying and turns yellow*  
  
Little Person: Hey look Daddy Moses, a clown!  
  
Moses: No, that's just a messed up gay person... NOW LET'S GO! TO THE MERRY GO ROUND!  
  
Little Person: But we're only stick figures. They won't let us on any rides.  
  
Karasu: *runs away*  
  
Majari: Oh no, like, you guys totally hurt his, like, feelings. Like, totally!  
  
Disneyworld: *blows up*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Bob: We are going to slowly back away, how normal...  
  
Marshmellow: *hopping backwards* ...and forget this all happened.  
  
*Backwards walk continues until they reach Six Flags over Kentucky*  
  
Gama: WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!  
  
Karasu: *holding a bomb and is quivering* Must... resist... blowing place to bits...  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Let's go on a ride!  
  
Marshmellow: That one! THAT ONE!  
  
*ride is called "Ride That Makes You Throw Up While Going Up and Down Wishing You Were Dead" It's a freefall, and goes so high they can't see the top*  
  
Marshmellow: Yay!   
  
Guy Who Runs the Ride: Sorry, we don't allow food in the park. I'm confiscating. *shoves Marshmellow into mouth* *burps*  
  
Marshmellow: Nooooooooooo!!! *throws a fit until the GWRR spits it out*  
  
GWRR: That has a face! And TALKS!!!  
  
Me: And you'd better let Marshmellow on the ride... or else...  
  
GWRR: Or else WHAT?  
  
Majari: Me and Gama will, like, totally glam you up with the Barbie makeup kit!  
  
*girly music starts playing*  
  
Gama: *holds up the Barbie makeup kit and glares evilly*  
  
GWRR: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Okay. Why didn't you say you all wanted in the first place?  
  
Karasu: *is already in the ride with everyone else* I'm just wondering, how fast does this ride go?  
  
Bob: Five MPH to the top, how normal...  
  
*ride reaches top*  
  
Urarishima: *coveting Karasu's hair for a snack* And two hundred miles to the bo-  
  
*ride falls*  
  
All: *screaming*  
  
*rides stops suddenly and puking noises are heard*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Who next to pick?  
  
Ruka: Duuuh... *takes a bite of a hot dog* That one! Heh, hot dawg...  
  
*Ride is called "This Feels Like You are Having Diarrea in a Hurricane"*  
  
Majari: *starts singing* Here we go, here we go...  
  
Kushiye: *making fun of Zhu* On a mission under covers and Kurama in control...  
  
Chunzhu: Naaaaaa?! What are you talking about? ... And what are we doing in Six Flags over Kentucky?  
  
Kushiye: *shrugs and continues* Here we go, here we go... *walks away with Chunzhu and continues singing*  
  
Moses: *pops out of nowhere and continues singing* Let my people go go go! *mutters* To hell...  
  
Bob: ALRIGHT STOP SINGING, HOW NORMAL!   
  
Me: *gasp* Bob! You didn't speak in a dull voice!!!  
  
Bob: Sorry, how normal.  
  
*Ride turns out to be giant spriral that goes in wiggles at the same time, so it turns outto be a wavy spiral.*  
  
*All faint when they get off*  
  
En: 200 MPH of torture...  
  
*They continue to go on rides that make them seriously regret life, meeting Jin and Touya along the way*  
  
Jin: *sneezes* Sorry, I feel like I had a cold. Ever since I went to that convention for people voiced by Yamaguchi Kappei. I think I got it from Shesta (Escaflowne), when I was speaking with Ranma (Ranma 1/2) and Inuyasha (Inuyasha). He coughed on me. *coughs and sneezes* Also... HE IS THE ICE PERSON! HE KEEPS FREEZING UP THE DANG HOUSE ALL THE TIME!!!  
  
Touya: ... Uh oh... *gets in toy jeep and drives away*  
  
Him: Well, looks like we'll be takin' care of Jin! Yeh heh heh!  
  
Next: Jin Has the "Totally and Extremely Super-Bad Flu That Has Killed Many But He Might Survive" virus! 


	11. Jin Has the Totally and Extremely SuperB...

The Tenth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*Jin Has the "Totally and Extremely Super-Bad Flu That Has Killed Many But He Might Survive" Virus!*  
  
Jin: *Is coughing and sneezing so badly it's scary and so loudly Kurama heard them from the other end of the Earth and has shot several holes through the wall*  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh!  
  
Jin: STOP MOCKING MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *cough* I hate you...  
  
Ralph: *walks in* We're baaaaaaaaack!  
  
Touya: You bought the Tylenol? Is it the childrens' one? Jin only takes that.  
  
Ralph: Uh...Tylenol...right...  
  
Roto: *Shifty eyes* He STOLE it! And he stole Robatussien!  
  
Jin: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roto: Adults' Robatussien!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urarishima: Well, here. *shoves hair into his mouth*  
  
Jin: *coughs even worse* I HATE YOU!  
  
Ralph: *Shoves Robatussien into his mouth* Here ya goes.  
  
Jin: *drools*  
  
Aniki: Um...  
  
Jin: *Runs to the bathroom to throw up and is feeling worse than ever*  
  
Touya: Well Jin? Did it work?  
  
Jin: *flops over*  
  
Touya: Thought so...   
  
Ferrets: *show up*  
  
Ferret one: *with a deep voice* Yes master?  
  
*Bakuken, Reishou, and Gama also show up*  
  
Gama: YES MASTER?  
  
Touya: Minions, stay aside! Ferrets! Go in his pants and knaw on his-  
  
Jin: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya: Fine... You're so unnapreaciative...  
  
Jin: *coughs again and a fluffball comes from his throat* Hey, I feel a lot better!  
  
Him: A...HAIRBALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Ralph: *Sob* I stole for nothing! *runs away*  
  
Urarishima: Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh....Hairy...  
  
*Touya's ferrets and minions tie up Urarishima and lock him in the garage*  
  
Jin: I'll never lick my head and read and swim at the same time ever again!  
  
Touya: I think we've all learned that lesson! *smiles and winks at camera.*  
  
*camera fades*  
  
Touya: Hey! That's it?!  
  
*camera unfades*  
  
Jin: That's better.  
  
Touya: You know, that's too common of a cliche.  
  
Aniki: Like hugging in Chobits?  
  
Ralph: Exactly!  
  
Kurama: *crashes through the wall yelling* Or hitting things! You know, violence!  
  
Hiei: *has burrowed through the ground* That's right Kurama. Violence is wrong! And we want all our valued and beloved readers to know that...How come I'm not in this story more?! I'm always in stories!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE MOST POPULAR CHARACTER IN THE MANGA!!!!!!! I'LL KILL THE AUTHOR!!! THIS IS THE DAY SHE DIEEEEES!!  
  
Kurama: You say that every day...  
  
Hiei: I'll cut her open with my katana and then expose her wounds to the Kokuryuu and-  
  
Kurama: HIEI! REMEMBER! Violence is wrong.  
  
Hiei: THIS WHOLE FIC IS WRONG!!!!!!!!! I mean, this is the Hot Wings Club and so far, no hot wings!!!  
  
*in the Kitchen*  
  
En: *stuck on the fridge. It has spiderwebs and dust on it, etc.* I'm so hungry...but nobody comes her anymore...  
  
*back at Jin's*  
  
Kurama: *points up* See?  
  
Hiei: *looks up a few lines* Gee, poor En.  
  
Him: *sniffle* He's right...Let's all go home!  
  
En: *looks a few lines up* I hope they get back soon. I'm so- *faints*  
  
Touya: Well Jin, since you're better, I can go start a rock band!!!!!!!! (If you've heard Touya's image song, you'll understand) *grabs a guitar* Bye Jin!  
  
Jin: Bye!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*coughs* Oh, sh-  
  
Kurama: Shhhhhh....no cursing. That's also bad. I've been trying to prevent the bad stuff, but so far there were attempts at language, violence-  
  
Jin: *is trying to get undressed*  
  
Kurama: -and nudity.... *runs away*  
  
Karasu: *looks in Jin's window* Oh look, what a nice looking boy... Oh! *moves head side to side*  
  
Next: Karasu 1/2 


	12. Karasu OneHalf PG13 Language Warning!

The Eleventh Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*Karasu 1/2*  
  
Karasu: *blows the wall to pieces and dumb music plays* *Thinking* If I can manipulate his child-like nature, then I shall be able to keep him forever!!!  
  
Jin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE BOGEYMAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides under covers* Hey! *head pops up* Hey, who are you calling child-like? Could a child-like person do this?! *takes a deep breath and puffs up chest, then...* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *starts crying* I'M SCARED, MOMMY! I'M SCAREEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!  
  
Karasu: Fear no more, little boy! *puts on a top hat and cape* Karasu the Great is here to mistify you with super fantastic explosion illusions! *blows up couch Jin is sitting on* Yay!  
  
Jin: Yay yay yay!  
  
Karasu: And now for my next trick! *blows up a cheap looking table with a photograph of some Ankoku Bujutsukai peoples on it*  
  
Jin: Yay!  
  
Karasu: *blows up the power outlet, which surprisingly doesn't react*   
  
Jin: Yay...  
  
Karasu: Hey, that was supposed to react all electric-like! Suzaku!!  
  
Suzaku: Hang on... *plunges outlet* No good. You'll have to call in a professional...  
  
Touya: I'll do it!  
  
Aniki: *runs in carrying a watermelon* No, I WILL!  
  
Touya: But this is my house! And MY outlet! AND I'M A PROFESSIONAL!  
  
Aniki: Take this! *smashes watermelon on Touya's head and he goes unconscious* *gasp* No! *hugs a piece of the melon* Charlemagne! Why?! MY ONLY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karasu: FIX IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Aniki: Fine... *sticks finger in outlet and gets zapped* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Karasu: It works! Now back to the mystifying exploding tricks...Wooooooooo....  
  
Jin: Oh boy...  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Jin: *has fallen asleep out of boredom*  
  
Karasu: Finally... *bags Jin* Now, off to my...secret lair!!!!!!!!!  
  
*A few days later*  
  
Karasu: *starving and wandering around in a forest/jungle type of thing* Now if only I HAD a secret lair... *Eyes widen in realization* I hate myself...and a while ago I lost the bag that had Jin in it to those ACCURSED Nyan Nyan Neko-chan freaks! (See hako-shoushi.tk)  
  
*comes across a sign that says "Beware! The spirit of a drowned female crow lives here, so do not fall in!"*  
  
Karasu: WATER!!!!!!!! *runs to the water with the drowned crow and drinks from it, but falls in* *returns as a girl* Oh no! I feel different!  
  
*looks at sign and then at the unmentioned one next to it that says 'If you fall in, you will turn into a female crow every time you have cold water splashed on you'*  
  
Karasu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, now I don't have to live under the stereotype of being homosexual! I can get all the cute guys I want now!  
  
*At the Teletubbies Club*  
  
Majari: *looks up from a Teen People magazine* Karasuuuuu, like, what totally kept you?!  
  
Gama: *is using a bucket of water to paint on the carpet*   
  
Karasu: *takes the bucket and dumps the water on himself*  
  
Gama: HEY!  
  
Karasu: See?  
  
Gama: I SEE NO DIFFERENCE!  
  
Majari: I do! Like, I am sooooooo totally jealous!  
  
Gama: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Bob: How normal. *jumps out window Matrix-style and runs off*  
  
Me (that's his name): CLUB MEMBERS?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! *also jumps out the window*  
  
Marshmellow: *glares at Karasu and Majari* I hate both you *bleep*ing *bleep*ers! *also goes out the window*  
  
Majari: Although puberty has like, totally done a number on it, I still can't help but follow! I must just want to be popular! *also jumps out*  
  
Karasu: Everyone left because of me...I must become a boy again...but how?  
  
Jin: *comes through the window covered in vines, leaves, dirt, and other stuff* Hey Not so Mystical Karasu, I saw the window broken so I just thought I'd come to take you to the world of Nyan Nyan Neko-chan. You know, since they're crazy there, I'm sure someone can turn you back.  
  
Karasu: Hmm... Really?  
  
Jin: Yep. Oh, and I hate you for bagging me up and then leaving me with Kagesuke.  
  
Karasu: RIGHT! LET'S GO!  
  
*At the world of Nyan Nyan Neko-Chan*  
  
Kagesuke: All is doing HORRIBLE in the World of Kagesuke...*seethes* This brings me back to a childhood memory, when I lived with my FOSTER family...When everyone turned chibi and I ate them when I was just four...  
  
*harp music plays*  
  
Kuwabara: Ooh! Hey guys! Guys! I made this machine that turns everyone chibi, and I want you guys to get in and try it out. Six...six...six...six...  
  
Chunzhu: Okay.  
  
*all go in*  
  
*Everyone turns chibi*  
  
*All go out*  
  
Kurama: *high pitched voice* It worked! It worked! We're all chibi!  
  
Baby Kagesuke: *sees them* *gasp* Chibi peoples! *picks up Yusuke* This one's Yusuke! *eats him* Oh my gosh, it's Kushiyè! *puts her in mouth and then spits her out* Yuck! Ppbth! Kushiyè is made of gas! Omigosh! It's Zhu!  
  
Chunzhu: Um...no?  
  
Kagesuke: *puts her to the side* I'll save you for later...  
  
Chunzhu: Yay!  
  
Kagesuke: *gasp* Kurama...*eats him* Wait a second- *spits him out and puts him next to Chunzhu* Zhu needs a little friend.  
  
Chunzhu: Two yays!  
  
Kurama: ...Yay...  
  
Chunzhu: A yay and a half!  
  
Kagesuke: *picks up Kakusha* Kakusa Kakusa, Kakusa...When wiwl you evew wearn that I am always cowrect? *eats him* Hey, is that a wleggie? *eats it* Now to pway with Zhu and Kuwama tibbies... First Zhu gets all dirty in mud *smushes Chunzhu in mud* Then Kuwama had to cwlean her up with this water. *sprays Chunzhu with water* And now that they're all cwlean, they have to kiss each other. *smushes them together*  
  
*Memory ends*  
  
Kagesuke: And that...is my childhood memory of when everyone turned chibi and I ate them...  
  
Karasu and Jin: *show up*  
  
Jin: Hi, remember me?  
  
Kagesuke: Omigosh! It's it's it's it's it's it's it's, um...Yeah um, who are you? Besides that one. *points to Jin* Who is that horrible freakishly black GAY thing next to you?  
  
Karasu: I'm Karasu...GIRL Karasu! *sob*  
  
Kagasuke: You're gay...faggot.  
  
Karasu: I WISH!!!!!!! I'M A GIRL NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagesuke: Ohhh...*whispers*lesbian...  
  
Karasu: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: We were wondering if the crazy people here could turn him/her back into a boy.  
  
Kagesuke: Nope. But there is one way. And ONLY one way. Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn...You have to eat this cookie that Koukou made! Or Koushinn....... *seethes*  
  
Karasu: So...all I have to do is eat a cookie?  
  
Kagesuke: Yup. No da?  
  
Karasu: *Eats cookie* *chokes and falls unconscious*  
  
Jin: Is he back to normal?  
  
Kagesuke: Nope. I just wanted to make him eat the cookie for some reason. Seriously, I don't know.  
  
Karasu: *is shaking out of fear* No...more...COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagesuke: Hm...Maybe...Just maybe...I could get people to like him more. Well, I gotta go.  
  
Jin: But we have to turn him into a boy!  
  
Kagesuke: Really? Why didn't you say so? I thought we were supposed to make him ummm uh...I gotta go now...Bye.  
  
Jin: *sighs and blows cat whistle*  
  
Neko: *goes over* Wait, Kagesuke! You have to listen to the whistle! It knows all...  
  
Jin: That's right! *blows it over and over*  
  
Kagesuke: What the F**K?  
  
Karasu: Change me back!  
  
Kagesuke: I don't know how you you you you you you freaking...thing!  
  
Karasu: Hey! I'm back to normal!  
  
Bob: *drives in in a golf cart* How normal.  
  
Karasu: *goes in* Take me home Bob! *sings* *Sounds so horrible I won't write the lyrics of what he was singing here*  
  
Jin: Well...that was the WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!!  
  
Next: Adventures in the Jungle of Lost Hot Wings 


	13. Adventures in the Jungle of Lost Hot Win...

The Twelfth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*Adventures in the Jungle of Lost Hot Wings*  
  
*The Hot Wings Club, during Karasu and Jin's adventure, had decided to order a pizza, when a storm cut the power lines! Now, they search in the pouring rain for...DA DA DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! THE BIG SLICE PIZZA PLACEY!!!*  
  
Him: *singing Country style* Ah just want mah...pizza.... All I want is mah...pizza... I'd give it all up for my...pizza... Just give me, yeah give me my...pizza...  
  
Ralph: *picks it up, rapping* Yeah yeah, I just want a pizza slice. Getting a saucy, cheesy piece would be nice. So give me a great big pizza pie. Give it now or I will die.  
  
Aniki: *picks it up, singing a Ballad* And at the pizza parlor... I always ate there... With my brother... The whole Toguro Team always ate there... They ate pizza... But now, I don't have a pizza place to go to...  
  
Roto: Shut UP ANI! YOU SUCK!!!  
  
Aniki: *sniffle*  
  
Ruka: Lost...  
  
Ralph: Huh?  
  
Ruka: LOST!!!  
  
En: *attached to a refrigerated backpack* She means we are lost!  
  
Urarishima: Hey look, Jin and Karasu's hair! *sniffs them, then eats them* This must be the jungle they went to that led them to the world of Nyan Nyan Neko-Chan!  
  
En: *fidgeting* Oh God, no!  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! How about we turn some other direction and then go from there?  
  
All: Yeah!!!  
  
*And so they wandered in a different direction for hours, until they come across a forest covered in Hot Wings trees*  
  
Ralph: Where the heck are we?!  
  
Him: THE JUNGLE OF THE...LOST HOT WINGS!!!  
  
Aniki: Hey look, a bistro! Brother and I always went to bistros in our younger days...  
  
Ruka: What a bistro?  
  
En: A bistro is a French word that means "small cafe".  
  
Everyone: Ohhhh... *They all sit down, finding menus right at their spots. After ordering, a giant cheeseball comes and attacks!!!*  
  
Cheeseball: I am here to take all your food!  
  
Roto: Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! Worry not, for I have Marshmellow's evil twin!  
  
All: *in unison* Marshmellow's evil twin?! *pause* Wow, that was weird. We all talked at the same time. *another pause* We did it again too! *pause* Endoplasmic reticulum!!! *pause* *annoyed* Oh cheese...  
  
Him: *brings out a beige colored blob with hair on top* Meet Food!  
  
Cheeseball: A blob named Food will never stop me!  
  
Food: *heroic face, then stomach rumbles*  
  
Him: Oh no, Food is hungry!  
  
Aniki: We need Food Feed to feed Food!  
  
Dumbledore: *comes out of nowhere* Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaves*  
  
Roto: *glare* Why couldn't he just use his amazing wizard powers to help us?!  
  
Aniki: You become senile...When you're OLD!!! *sobs uncontrollably* Why oh why did Genkai have to perish?!   
  
Cheeseball: ...You people are so messed up...Anyway, I have eaten all of Food's Feed so you cannot feed Food!!!  
  
En: NoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruka: Orange!!!  
  
Urarishima: *munching on Ruka's hair so much he has penetrated the skull and has managed to gain a better understanding of her by accidentily absorbing her brain* Ruka is right! We should play the orange game!  
  
Ralph: Ooh! Can I invite my sisters?!   
  
Him: Sure, why not?  
  
Ralph: Good! Here here!!! *blows whistle* Arrive at my command! Gaberlunzie! Gafiate! Gallimaufry! Gantlope! Garbler! Gargalesis! Gazump! Ginglyform! Gobbledygook! Gobo! Gomer! (Note: These are all actual words!)  
  
Aniki: *frowns and hides under the table* I hate the orange game...  
  
Ralph, Ruka, Urarishima, and all his sisters: *throw oranges at the giant cheeseball until it falls down and crumbles into various fruity preserves*  
  
Him: Yay! We won!  
  
*All go to the former giant cheeseball and begin eating the preserves of delicious things such as strawberry and blueberry*  
  
Him: Well, we did it. We saved Food's Feed!  
  
Ralph: *through a mouthful of raspberry preserves* Techno!!!  
  
*Techno music begins to play and the area is filled with bright colors. They all begin to dance but the happiness soon turns into fear as evil things such as Nazi crabs, Darth Vader, windshield wipers, American pop idols, and sad-looking clowns begin to join their party.*  
  
Roto: *takes out hairdrier in a vain attempt to produce a weapon* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CRAZY FOOLS?!  
  
Latin-American Pop Idol: ¡Estamos aquí porque somos los cumpleaños de Roto! '  
  
Roto: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?!  
  
Urarishima: *chomps onto the LAPI's head and absorbs some of her brain* Uh huh...She says they're here for your birthday.  
  
Roto: My birthday?!  
  
Food: *sings with a high pitched British accent* It's your birthday, your birthday, it's your birthday today!  
  
LAPI: Mañana.  
  
Urarishima: Tommorow.  
  
Food: *sings* Tommorrow! Tommorow! I love you, tommorrow! You're always running away from people so it's always a day away and lazy people use this song as an example to procrastinate! *takes a deep breath* I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roto: My birthday, huh? You hear that guys? Now you gotta do EVERYTHING I SAY!!!  
  
All: *look pathetically afraid of the satanic guy*  
  
*The Crabs, Clowns, Idols, Wipers, and Darth all leave*  
  
Nazi Crab: *suspiciously looks like Hitler* Roto, I shall be back. Rememeber that!!! Remember!!!  
  
Ralph: *cough* You'regay! *cough*  
  
Roto: Well I sure as heck don't wanna have a party in this jungle place that reminds me of home!!!  
  
All: *gasp* No party at here that reminds you of home?! *pause* ...WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING IN THIS STORY?! *pause* *Staaaaaare* AAUGH!!!!!  
  
Next: It's Roto's Birthday...! But Will the Nazi Crab Spoil It All?! 


	14. It's Roto's Birthday! But Will the Evil ...

The Thirteenth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*It's Roto's Birthday...! But Will the Nazi Crab Spoil it All?  
  
*Roto was standing around. His brain was completely empty, and he was completely happy. Then the Ralph arrived.*  
  
Roto: Hello Ralph.  
  
Ralph: *starts jumping around with Roto* Hello Roto.  
  
Roto: Hello Ralph.  
  
Ralph: Hello Roto.  
  
Roto: Hello Ralph.  
  
Ralph: Let's go find Ruka and Urarishima.  
  
Roto: OK Ralph.  
  
*Both begin jumping away to find Urarishima and Ruka. They eventually go across the grassy, empty fields of the Hot Wings Backyard, void of all Hot Wings trees at the moment, and come across Ruka and Urarishima. Ruka jumps along with them to greet them.*  
  
Roto: Hello Ruka. Hello Urarishima.  
  
Ruka: Duh...Hello Roto. Hello Ralphghejph.  
  
*All stop jumping*  
  
Ruka: Do know wut day is todaaey?  
  
Roto: *forgetting it's his birthday* No, what day is it today?   
  
Ruka: It National Roto Birthday!  
  
Roto: YAY! You better have gotten me a present...  
  
Urarishima: *covered in hair for taking a bath in it. o.o* Yes Roto, we did. Can you guess what we got you?   
  
*All look away in thought*  
  
Roto: Um, no.  
  
Ruka: We gotsa ya.... A ZEPPELIN!   
  
*All jump around exicitedly*  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
*A zeppelin comes down from the sky and lands. Suddenly, along comes an evil Nazi crab*  
  
Evil Nazi Crab: *looks like a crab with Hitler's head, waving around one arm* GIVE ME THE ZEPPELIN!  
  
*All look very sad, except for Urarishima, who looks angry.*  
  
All: EEK!  
  
*All cower together, and suddenly, Mr. Pringle arrives in a tank.*  
  
Mr. Pringle: Bugger. *Fires at the crab, but the tank can't hurt the evil Nazi crab. Mr, Pringle drove away in fear*  
  
Urarishima: *runs off and gets in the Zeppelin* *flies away*  
  
Roto, Ralph, and Ruka: *cowering in fear*  
  
Evil Nazi Crab: *edges closer and closer to them*  
  
*The zeppelin comes out of the sky and smashes the evil Nazi crab with a spray of blood*  
  
Roto, Ralph, and Ruka: YAY!!!  
  
*The zeppelin lands*  
  
R, R, & R: URARISHIMA SAVED THE DAY!!!!  
  
Urarishima: *comes out of the zeppelin*  
  
*They are so happy, they dance and dance and dance...TECHNO!!!!!!!! Techno music starts and flashy colors appear as Urarishima, Ruka, Roto, and Ralph bounce around dancing happily. The colors hurt your eyes. And so, they were all blissfully happy, and leaped with glee and played with the zeppelin for days and days and days.  
  
Note: This episode is deticated to Tales of the Blode, which I am a big fan of. You will see lots of similarities and references I have put in this fanfic ^^ And now to my own continuation of the events of Roto's birthday...  
  
*At the Hot Wings Clubhouse, the club members, Karasu, Jin, and Harry Potter are seated for Roto's party, which was supposed to be scheduled days earlier if they hadn't been playing with the zeppelin all that time.*  
  
Harry Potter: I say, is this not the Wizarding Convention? *holds out map* This is the place, right?  
  
Ralph: Hm... *looks at the map and then memorizes it* Nope.  
  
Harry Potter: That means...I JUST GAVE AWAY HOGWART'S LOCATION!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *tries running away but Food eats him*  
  
Food: *burps*  
  
All: Aww...  
  
Karasu: *giggle* He has a splinter of wood near his mouth...From the wand...  
  
All: Aw....  
  
En: Here, I'll get it... *tries to go to him to remove the splinter but is stuck to the table and ends up squishing Food with himself and the table.*  
  
Jin: Omigosh! YOU SQUISHED FOOD...! AND HARRY POTTER!!!!  
  
Urarishima: *searching for hair* Who CARES?! He is, after all, the BOY WHO LIVED! He can't DIE!   
  
All: Hm... *nod. Mumbles of words such as "Yeah..." and "I guess that makes sense..." are heard*  
  
Roto: Um...HELLO?! THIS IS MY PARTY!!!!! I WANT EVERYONE TO PAY ATTENTION TO MEEE!!! WHERE THE HECK ARE MY OTHER PRESENTS!?  
  
Ruka: That it...  
  
Roto: WHAT?!  
  
Urarishima: That was it.   
  
Ralph: That was your present. The zeppelin.  
  
Roto: THAT'S IT?!  
  
Ralph: Uh...yeah. Do you know how much I went through to STEAL it?!   
  
Guy Who Owned Zeppelin: That's it. You're under arrest! *giggle* Hey, like that show...  
  
Ralph: *Hires an inu-lawer and wins a lot of money so he buys a house and another one for Roto just for the heck of it, but later burns both houses down.*  
  
Roto: ONE PRESENT, that's IT! Birthdays mean LOTS of presents, and where the heck is a CAKE?!  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh...Cake?  
  
Roto: Uh...YEAH!! *head falls over* Course I should never expected much in the first place... I hate you all.  
  
En: Uh...if you feel better, Harry left some stinky British foods in my fridge here... *is stuck on a fridge and flies off, Matrix style, to the metal table that smashed Food and Harry* and there are some more magical like candies...No cake though.  
  
Roto: SO WHY BOTHER?!!!  
  
Aniki: Now you know how I feel! *sob*  
  
*Cheery music plays in the background*  
  
Ralph: What the heck? Uh, hello?! Sad time? We need SAD music you stupid chorus!  
  
*Sad violin music replaces it*  
  
Ralph: Muuuch better...  
  
Urarishima: *dancing and hopping up and down, nearly flying* TECHNO!  
  
Ralph: No Urarishima! Try to look sad...and forlorn.   
  
Urarishima: What does forlorn mean?  
  
Ralph: Forlorn! You know, sad and stuff.  
  
Urarishima: Sad...and sad? That doesn't make sense. Why use two different words when it sounds the same anyway?  
  
Ralph: I dunno, guess it sounds better. Anyway, either you think of a reason to be happy, or be sad like everyone else you folicle-chomping midget!!  
  
Urarishima: Hm...  
  
Ruka: Sea!!!!!  
  
Urarishima: *being her new interpreter, chomps onto her head* She thinks we should all go to the seaside!  
  
Him: Yeh heh heh! What do you think, Roto? Will that cheer you up? Huh?  
  
Roto: Hmh...I guess. *glare*  
  
Him: Alright! A trip to the seaside it is!! *falls asleep*  
  
Roto: *glare*  
  
Urarishima: Uh...How about we just go with Ruka and Ralph, like always.  
  
Roto: FINE! But it had BETTER make me feel better. This place is beginning to smell like rotting young British magician anyways...  
  
Black Magician from Yu-Gi-Oh: What do you have against magicians?!  
  
Ralph: HOLY CHEESE, THEY DO TALK!!!! *fires at it with a pistol until it falls over* Uh...yeah let's go before Anzu comes along and makes one of those horrible friendship speeches... *shudder*  
  
Next: A Trip to the Seaside! 


	15. A Trip to the Seaside

The Fourteenth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*A Trip to the Seaside*  
  
Urarishima: Well Roto, we're here! *streches arms out* Behold, the beauty and tranquility of the lovely seaside!  
  
Roto: I'm still not happy...  
  
Ruka: Uh...............................Goose.  
  
Ralph: Hey, it's not very tranquil! I hear things!!!!!   
  
Urarishima: He's gone mad!!!!! *throws a bucket on his head and hops down on it until Ralph is well stuck in the ground*  
  
Ralph: No I mean there's a stage with ameteur singers here!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Kushiye: *is singing on stage*  
  
Audience: *yelling and insulting her singing because they, due to the media's influence, prefer rap and metal instead of the nice, quiet song she's singing*  
  
Kushiye: *gets off stage*  
  
Urarishima: Thank goodness...Now we can all go!  
  
All: *leave while Ralph is still stuck in the sand*  
  
Roto: Oh my gosh, look at the next performers!  
  
Ruka: *gasps and puts hand over mouth with a slap sound*  
  
Urarishima: It's Kurama! And...a flying snail?!  
  
*Kurama and the Flying Snail come in wearing baggy clothes and big gold chains and stuff...They rap until night, and due to the profanity of the songs, of all rap songs, they will not be posted here*  
  
Urarishima: Wow, Kurama and the flying snail were good! Let's go get their autographs and stuff!  
  
Ruka: *drools* Snail...  
  
Roto: Uh...is she French?  
  
Urarishima: No.   
  
Roto: Oh. Okay then. *trips over Ralph's head*  
  
Ralph: *wakes up* GET OFFA MY LAWN YOU KIDS!!!!! Oh, it's just you guys. I was having a very nice dream about me being a middle-aged bald man...So I heard a flying snail and Kurama made a rap duo. I have good ears...  
  
Urarishima: Yeah, we were going to go ask for an autograph now!  
  
Ralph: No, the snail and Kurama are already arguing...  
  
Urarishima: What?! *runs off along with Ruka and Roto*  
  
Ralph: Hey, what about me- *falls asleep* *mumble* Offa...my...lawn...  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama: You never sang right! Always off key and stuff!  
  
Snail: *whiny, annoying voice* Well that's what you get for only eating a piece of lettuce and two raisins every day!   
  
Kurama: So eat more!  
  
Snail: You know, I never wanted to be a rapper...I wanted to be...a Disneyworld worker!  
  
Kurama: So go be a Disneyworld worker!  
  
Snail: Okay, I will! *flies away*  
  
Kurama: *looks in fridge* He took all the raisins and lettuce...What an evil beast...  
  
Urarishima: Uh...Can I have the snail's autograph before he leaves?  
  
Kurama: What are you doing here?!  
  
Urarishima: Um...Oh yeeeeeeah, I fought you! NOW I remember! *runs*  
  
Ruka: Snail...Fly fast...  
  
Roto: Yeah, he's probably in Orlando already...  
  
Kurama: Hey, I fought you too!  
  
Roto: Eek! *runs also*  
  
Kurama: And YOU hit on my best friend and an old lady wearing a mask!   
  
Ruka: *scratches back of head* Gosh...  
  
Roto: *drags along Ruka by the hair*  
  
Kurama: Get back here!!! *throws rotten lettuce at them*  
  
R, R, and U: *scream and run faster, but they all trip over Ralph*  
  
Ralph: GET AWAY FROM MY RED CAR YOU CRAZY TEENS!!!!!!! *waves arms around in sleep*  
  
Kurama: *grumble* Yes sir... *walks away, dejected, and drops the lettuce*  
  
Lettuce: *rolls to the others* Will you be my friend?  
  
Urarishima: ...  
  
Roto: ...  
  
Ralph: *sleeping*  
  
Ruka: ...*eats the lettuce* Yaaaaa...  
  
* * * *  
  
Part II: Kakusha's Fifth Birthday Party  
  
Kurama: *walks into his house*  
  
Zhu: Hi! Why do you smell like a piece of lettuce and two raisins? Don't tell me you were hanging out with that flying snail! He's bad influence...  
  
Kurama: *falls over and goes to sleep*  
  
Zhu: You missed Kakusha's birthday party!  
  
Kakusha: *walks in covered in red liquid of some sort*  
  
Zhu: THERE you are! *evil laugh* Did you enjoy the party activities?  
  
Kakusha: *dully* Yes.  
  
Kurama: *gets up* What's wrong with him?  
  
Zhu: Oh, Kakusha wanted to paint his room red.  
  
Kakusha: Red room...Red room...  
  
Zhu: I don't know why he's been acting so funny though...or why his braid is tucked inside of his pants. Anyway, we're going to Disneyworld to celebrate his red room! Are you going?  
  
Kurama: *gasp* Disneyworld! I must get...*slits eyes* Revenge...  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Next: The Minamino Family's Trip to Disneyworld! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN 


	16. The Minamino Family's Trip to Disneyworl...

The Fifteenth Meeting of the Hot Wings Club  
  
*The Minamino Family's Trip to Disneyworld*  
  
Kakusha: *dully* Wow, we're in Disneyworld.  
  
Zhu: Yep! *puts mouse ears on him and gives him a giant lollypop* Aww...It's so cute!  
  
Kitsu: *takes a picture* Blackmail...  
  
Kakusha: *grabs camera with braid and crushes it* Bad big sister... *licks lollypop*  
  
Kitsu: He HAS been acting weird...Do you think it has anything to do with his braid?  
  
Kurama: That's nonsense! Go to your room!  
  
Zhu: Don't listen to him, he's just tense because he quit rapping and parted ways with his snail friend. *smile* Aren't 'cha?  
  
Kurama: You go to YOUR room too! He's NOT my friend!  
  
Zhu: "He"? It's a boy? I actually couldn't tell...  
  
Kakusha: *starts walking robotically* Must...find...snail...  
  
Kurama: Good boy. *walks right behind him* Now find the evil snail for Daddy...and KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsu: ...Hey mom, wanna go see if you can dress up like some messed up Disney character and steal little kid's pretzels when you take pictures with them?  
  
Zhu: Um...It seems a little wrong...But okay! *walks away with Kitsu*  
  
* * * *  
  
Kakusha: *stops walking. He has lead them into some mystical forest thing (This is my own version of Disneyworld, by the way...Different from the one in previous chapters. Dang, I'm obsessed with Disney...either that or I like making fun of it*  
  
Kurama: *gasp* Look, the snail!  
  
Snail: *is flying around, humming and gathering twigs*  
  
Kakusha: *climbing up a tree* Must...jump...  
  
Kurama: Hang on, we must take revenge! *grabs Kakusha's braid and it comes out, ridding him of the curse*  
  
Kakusha: *falls out* Hey, what the heck am I doing in this place? IS THIS DISNEYWORLD?! How many times do I have to say I have a phobia of Mickey Mouse ever since...  
  
*Fla*sh*ba*ck  
  
Mickey Mouse: *is holding a gun and slinking around like a secret agent*  
  
Donald Duck: *is right behind him*  
  
Random Guy: OH MY GOSH!!!! MICKEY MOUSE!!!!!   
  
MM: *gets startled and shoots the guy*  
  
Random Guy: *coughs up blood* But Mickey...WHY?!  
  
MM: Sorry, I had to.  
  
Cartman: Well you have Donald as a witness still.   
  
MM: Yes...That IS a problem... *shoots Donald*  
  
Cartman: Oh my god! You killed- Oh never mind...It doesn't come out right when I say it...  
  
MM: Don't make me point this at you...  
  
Cartman: *series of curses while walking away*  
  
*frame freezes with Mickey holding the gun threateningly and foaming*  
  
Tony the Tiger: *comes out Twilight Zone-style* Guns...*goofy smile* They're grrrrrreat! *coughs and wheezes* Curse tobacco addictions...  
  
Froot Loops Toucan: *dressed like a mixture between a pimp and a hippie...Don't ask...* Tony, the Breakfast Club meeting is about to begin!  
  
Tony: Right...   
  
Toucan: Are you freeze-framing things and saying that dumb line again?!  
  
Tony: ...No...  
  
Toucan: I'll see to that! *start kickboxing until they get off-screen and then the flashback ends*  
  
* * * *  
  
Kakusha: I also fear South Park and Kellogg's breakfast cereals...And libraries.  
  
Kurama: FasKUnating...Now watch and learn how to take revenge. *walks up to the snail*  
  
Snail: *Looks at him and gasps*  
  
Kurama: *evil laugh* Remember me?  
  
Snail: No! I've started meditating! I can't fight now!  
  
Kurama: Yeah? Well you know what I have to say to you?! *takes the sticks away from the snail*  
  
Snail: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *breaks them all in half in one try*  
  
Snail: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zhu: *walks in, her and Kitsu's arms full of pretzels, as well as lollypops, hot dogs, and any other overpriced junk you find there...She's wearing a Mickey Mouse costume without the head* Kurama, how dare you be so mean to that innocent snail? You were supposed to take revenge on a mean, rapper guy snail!  
  
Kurama: But actually, the snail wasn't bad in the first place. I thought of all those profane things...Actually we hired God, Jesus, Moses, and Mary to write the songs. I just sang them because the snail gave me free lettuce and raisins.  
  
Zhu: Oh, okay then. *smile* And how was Kakusha today?  
  
Kakusha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MOMMY AND MICKEY MOUSE DID THE FUSION DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Zhu: *gets rid of the costume and runs after him* Wait Kakusha! *trips over Ralph's head* Hey, what's this guy doing here?  
  
Ralph: A nuclear acid leak on the beach has caused me to be able to integrate fully and move through any form of ground.  
  
Zhu: That's not good...  
  
Ralph: Yeah...but you should see this one cute blond girl that turned into a bald, middle-age man, grew a second head, and then her limbs were replaced with tentacles.  
  
Zhu: *wince* Er...Could you get Kakusha for me?  
  
Kakusha: *is sucked into the ground and then pops up in front of Zhu*  
  
Ralph: Five oku service fee.  
  
Zhu: Right...*runs*  
  
Ralph: Hey! What about my money?!  
  
Kurama: *takes some of Kitsu's treats and also runs*  
  
Kitsu: *stomps on Ralph's head and runs*  
  
Next: How Can Ralph Be Cured Of His Ground Integration? 


End file.
